Hermione Jean Potter A Snap In Time
by BrownEyedBlitz
Summary: Hermione Jean Potter, the older sister to Harry James Potter. Being the children who lived has to be tough, but also falling in love with two Slytherin Death Eaters along the way? How will they cope with learning that the ones they love, aren't all they actually are.
1. Chapter One

_**A/N; Hi! I had writers block for my other story, so I'm back with another! I got my laptop fixed so I will be updating consistently and avidly.**_  
_**On we go!**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with it. I do not get paid for this and only write it for the fun and amusement for others._

Hermione and Harry Potter's life was never normal. But, how can you have a normal life when you're the two most wanted children by the darkest villains of all time? September 19th 1979 was a clear fall day as Lily Potter stood in her kitchen cooking her husband breakfast while rubbing her bump containing her first child and daughter. Lily Potter didn't mind going into hiding quickly after graduating her seventh year at Hogwarts, it just meant she married her best friend and began a family with him that much quicker. Lily flipped the pancakes onto the plate as a pain rippled through her, the plate crashed towards the ground and shattered with a thud.

"James! Hermione is coming! Help!" Lily cried while gripping the edge of the counter top to the point her knuckles turned white, the sweat already forming on her face. She heard the loud thuds come down the stairs, signaling her husband heard her and had already flooed the midwife and was on her way. As James skidded into the kitchen, Lily's knees buckled as a gush of water flooded down her legs.

"Bloody Hell, she is coming!" James ran to Lily's side, picking her up with ease and carrying her to the couch, the midwife arrived at that precise moment and nine hours later a baby weighing 7lbs and 4oz was born. Hermione Jean Potter was brought into the world a healthy, happy bouncing baby. She had her mother's eyes, and her father's unruly dark hair. Now, every mother should know to not have relations with their significant other for six weeks after having a baby, but somewhere along the lines. Lily Potter just happened to miss that memo. Little Hermione Jean was three days shy of being three weeks of age, when Lily discovered she was pregnant again. The Potters were overjoyed knowing they'd have another little bundle of joy and their daughter would have a sibling close in age. As Lily's pregnancy progressed, so did the worry that Voldemort would find them, but, Lily was determined her children would survive even if the dark wizard did ever locate them. Lily's pregnancy went as smooth as her one with Hermione's, her due date was set for August 24th, but Lily's pregnancy never made it that for as little Harry James wanted to greet the world a month to soon so on July 31st, 1980 at a whopping 9lbs even. The children never really got to know their parents, not really. Because, on October 31st of the next year when little Harry was only a year and three months old and his older sister was a little over two, their parents were murdered. The story of that night was a fearful one, they say Lily was in the living room with the two small children when their whole house shook and the front door blew off.

"Lily! Take the kids and go! I'll hold him off!" James screamed at his young wife as he seen the hooded man appear, Lily quickly scooped up both children and ran upstairs to their nursery.

"How wise of you Mr. Potter, to save your wife and children who will die along with you!" Voldemort's voice spoke with such venom, James stood rooted to his spot. "No wand? How pathetic!" Voldemort raised his wand and the green flash of light indicating the killing curse flashed out of it, James fell back on the ground, dead. Lily meanwhile was hidden in the nursery talking to her two children.

"Momma loves you, dada loves you, be safe you two. Be brave." As Lily placed a kiss on each of their heads, the door to the room blew open.

"Move you mudblood!" Voldemort raised his wand as he watched the woman stand protectively in front of her children.

"Not Harry and Hermione, please no, take me, kill me instead —" Lily stood in front of the crib as her two children cried for their mother.

"This is my last warning —" Voldemorts voice boomed throughout the room as Lily begged the darkest wizard to spare her children.

"Not Harry and Hemione! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry and Hermione! Please — I'll do anything..." Lily wasn't able to beg him again as a shot of green light came out of his wand and she crumpled to the floor.

"Don't worry, children. You'll see your mummy and daddy real soon." Voldemort made a cackling laugh as he raised his wand, but what he didn't know was. Lily's love for her children would protect them from that awful spell that killed her and her husband, her children would be brave, they would be safe. The green light do shoot out, but it rebound and smacked him in the chest, all the children heard before they fell asleep was a powerful torturous scream and a cloak crumble to the ground. As Dumbledore and Hagrid showed up at the home, both mourned for the loss of a powerful witch and great wizard, but rejoiced knowing their two children made it out alive with just a scare to tell the tale. The ride to Petunia's for Hagrid was an emotional ride, knowing he'd never be able to see Lily or James Potter again was heartbreaking but to know their only two children were going to a Muggle family that hadn't spoke to the Potters in years was even worse. As Hagrid laid the two children in a basket on the front porch while Dumbledore cast a heating charm over them, Albus looked at Minerva and spoke with certainty in his voice.

"There will not be a soul in our world who does not know of their name." What Dumbledore didn't know was, the two children wouldn't know there was another world they were apart of until July 1991 when they would soon discover by the same half giant who took them to their aunts, brought them back to Hogwarts and told them they were a witch and wizard, the only to survive a killing curse from the darkest wizard of all time.

* * *

**_A/N; There is the prologue of Hermione Jean Potter; A Snap In Time. PLEASE review and let me know how it is and if I should continue. Next chapter will cover Hagrid, Gringotts, the sorting and parts of book one and POSSIBLY two._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N; on we go! Thank you so much for the reviews, each one makes me smile. 3_**

* * *

Hermione and Harry awoke to banging on the cupboard door.

"Wake up! Wake up! The breakfast needs cooked!" Petunia's voice rang through the thin wooden board. As the two young children climbed out of the small bed they shared the banging continued. Hermione put on one of Dudley's old shirts and a pair of shorts her aunt had given her. New clothes apparently weren't in the contract of the Dursley's taking in the two children. As Harry and Hermione exited the small room and made way into the kitchen they were both knocked into the wall by the big child running into the same room they were going towards demanding food.

"Hold on Dudikins, the two twits will be out soon to cook. I said hurry up! Harry, Hermione!" Petunia's shrill voice rang through the air again. As their uncle Vernon worked from seven till seven it was just Hermione, Harry, Dudley and their aunt all day. While she was nicer and lovely than their uncle, she could still be harsh and almost as viral as Vernon could. The two thinned out children made their way into the kitchen and made the breakfast, serving Dudley too who responded with the noise of his lips smacking together. The mail came early that day but letters, hundreds of letters were delivered by owls.

"What the…" Petunia's voice cut off as two hit her in the face, one addressed to a Mr. H Potter and one addressed to a Miss H. Potter the cupboard under the stairs at Privet Drive. Petunia was able to gather all the letters up ad burn them in the fireplace before either child seen them and questioned her. Petunia knew the parchment that was in there, her younger sister, her _precious, special_ sister Lily had went to that same school. A school made for freaks, freaks that apparently her niece and nephew also were. Harry's birthday wasn't coming up, was it? Petunia shrugged her shoulders and proceeded on with her day, she told her husband about the letters when he arrived home from work, he replied and told her that if anymore came the next day they would be taking a 'vacation' so they would not be able to find them. Sure enough, more letters arrived the next day. Petunia made sure to call her husband and let him know, he made her pack a trunk for each child and to be waiting at the door with all trunks for when he arrived home. At 7:30 that night, they loaded up the car and drove to a rickety old building. _Ahem_ house, and began moving their items when, Petunia did not think to bring blankets or pillows but was able to find some in a closet even though they were moth eaten, she threw one to Harry and Hermione and pointed to the dirty floor. They both nodded and made themselves comfortable, as the clock strung midnight, Hermione kissed Harry's cheek and told him Happy Birthday but at that same time the front door blew off with a big man standing in the door. Hermione screamed loudly, waking Dudley, Vernon and Petunia up. Dudley hid behind Vernon whom in turn had a gun pointed at the huge man.

"Put it 'way, Dursley b'fore I take it 'way from 'ye" The half giant spoke, Vernon didn't back down so the half giant, whose name they would soon learn was Hagrid, bent the barrel of the gun back making Vernon's bullet go straight through the ceiling. When Hagrid looked at Hermione and Harry he smiled.

"'Arry, 'Ermione! It's been 'erwhile hasn't it?" Hermione and Harry both looked at each other before looking back at Hagrid and responding at the same time.

"Who are you?" Hagrid looked taken from the children's response.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, grounds 'eeper at 'ogwarts. I'm here to take you there. You sure do look like your father 'Arry and 'Ermione, both of ye have Lily's eyes. " Hagrid smiled.

"You knew our parents?" Hermione finally was able to find her voice. "How did you knew them?"

"Knew 'em? I was 'eh one to find 'em murdered!" Hagrid wiped a lone tear from his eye. Hermione and Harry looked at each other again. '_Murdered?'_ was all that processed through their mind, Vernon and Petunia told them they died in a car crash. Harry was the next one to speak when he whipped his head towards Vernon.

"You told us they died in a car crash!" Harry's voice boomed just as Hagrid roared.

"'Illy and James Potter die in a _car crash!_ What do you think you people are?" Hagrid's head whipped towards the cowering family. Petunia's voice rang a few octaves higher when she addressed the matter at hand.

"I knew what the letters were, Lily got them. Special Lily, lovely Lily, her and that freak Severus which is all they were _freaks_." Petunia stepped closer to Hagrid, Hagrid in turn raised a weirdly shaped umbrella, stomped it on the floor once before Petunia was unable to speak.

"We'll be taking our 'eave now. Come on 'Arry, 'Ermione." Hagrid waved for them to come. Hagrid stopped and looked at Harry. "Before I forget, Happy Birthday, 'Arry." Hagrid began to pull out a flattened pink box with a chocolate iced cake inside with _Happy Birthday Harry _on it. Harry and Hermione both smiled before following the half giant out the door.

* * *

**_A/N; Okay, I know this royally sucked, but I wasn't going to write about them at the Dursleys, I was just going to write about Hagrid getting them, so this chapter bounced around a LOT and I apologize for. Plus, I've been moving and packing so I haven't had much time to write. I promise I'll make it up next chapter! Lots of love. J Please review!_**


End file.
